Sorry I'm Late
by MisakiKazune
Summary: A very short one-shot about Zoro and Nami being a cute high-schooler couple. AU. ZoNa. Hints of SanRo. Hard core fluff.


**Hello! So this is basically a story plot popping into my head when I was wandering alone in school, about sunset, when all my friends had already left me behind.**

**AU, of course, set in modern days, all of Straw Hats crew were all high schoolers and normal.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Odacchi owns everything.**

* * *

><p>It was at least 6, when I stepped out of class with my friends. We were doing some social studies project and decided to work it finished or else we wouldn't go home. We waved at each other and parted at the corridor. I was about to make a turn when a hand caught my wrist pulling me to the owner. I was more than shocked; especially when then I realized their lips – they're soft and slightly moist – were already against mine. I quickly pulled away to face them – or rather, him.<p>

"I never said you can do that, Zoro." I said, pouting.

Zoro chuckled at my reaction of his act. And as he did he quickly planted a quick peck on my pursed lips, "Hey!"

He once again laughed, "Sorry. Couldn't help it, baby. It's not my fault you're too cute," he said flirtatiously, putting his muscular arms around me.

"I might be having a sudden heart attack if you continue on doing those things. You know I don't have a strong heart," I muttered, still pouting.

He let out a hearty laugh, "Yeah right. It would be really funny if one asks, 'how did she die, again?' and getting 'oh her boyfriend kissed her every time she made turns'."

I punched his perfectly built chest slowly, "I'm not kidding! Those can seriously give huge damage to my heart,"

"Does that also mean I can seriously make your heart pace too madly it hurts?" he teased with a mischievous grin, causing me to blush hard. He's always like that. Teasing me like it's the most fascinating thing to do; or maybe it was, to him.

He once again burst out into laughter, upon seeing me reddened almost as tomato would look like. I again punched his chest, this time continuously until he grabbed my wrist with one hand and placed it on his own chest. He still looked like keeping himself from cracking, "You're so cute, you know that?"

My face once again flushed in a deep shade of red, "Yes. You say that too often," I said, which he thought was incredibly funny and started laughing _again_.

As he successfully controlled his emotion, he looked more solemn and caressed my cheek, while one hand still on my middle back, handling me securely as if he didn't do that I might slip through his fingers, "How was the assignment?"

I raised my eyebrows, startled at how thoughtful of him to actually give about my schoolwork.

"It's done, finally," I said with a small grin. But then it faded as I put my other hand too on his hard torso, "Sorry for making you wait this long. I should've come out faster," my head bowed down, almost in the verge of tears.

He didn't reply. Instead, he took my chin and softly forced me to look back at him. He smiled calmly, almost too calm that it was out of his character, "Please don't be. Why are you being like this anyway? You never feel bad at being late before."

"Well, it was different. I've never been this late _before_,"

He smiled, and leaned closer to me. His lips slowly made way to mine and ours finally made contact. It was very sweet, very soft, "No matter how much late you are, I will most absolutely wait," he said, pressing his forehead against mine.

I too gave him a smile, as I stood on my toes and gripped on his white uniform shirt. Tilting my head to side, my lips touched his very slowly. He didn't move at first, but then he started to return my kisses and pulled me closer into his tight embrace. He returned with so much passion and yet so much gentleness. He licked my bottom lip, as if asking for an entrance and I let him in, allowing him to feel my mouth as I too did his. We were so caught up that we didn't even realize two people getting closer by. One of them cleared their throat and unfortunately brought us back to reality.

I peeked over Zoro's shoulder to find out who had the bravery to interrupt us in something so intimate and private. It was Sanji and Robin, hand-in-hand, much to my surprise.

"Getting some fun, huh you guys? Get a room already," Sanji snickered.

"It was really fun seeing you two being all lovey-dovey," Robin jumped right in, joining Sanji in his snicker, leaving me and Zoro flushed.

"What are you guys still doing here?" Zoro turned to get a better look at them, regaining his composure, still having me in his arms.

"Why, an after school date, of course," Sanji said, and Robin turned bright red. He pulled her hand and kissed her full on the mouth, on which Robin returned with as much enthusiasm.

"Ugh. _You _get a room," I said jokingly as they broke apart, giving sheepish grin at us.

"Well then, we're off, guys," Zoro said, waving as he took my hand in his, making our way to the staircase.

"Be really careful, Nami-san! That moss-head's a freakin gator!" from a distance, I could still heard Sanji's voice beaming through the hallway. I chuckled as Zoro shouted back on my behalf, "You too, Robin!" and Sanji's laughter was filling the now not very quiet school.

Zoro took me by the hand to the back parking lot, which he had his car rested. His blazing red mini cooper flashed off the lights two times as Zoro punched the unlock button on the remote control with his free hand. He walked over to the front right seat to open the door for me – he always did that, so much of a gentleman – and proceeded to the driver's.

He tossed his backpack to the backseat and started the car. He turned to look at me, grinning, "Ready?"

I laughed, "Yupe."

And thus his car drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, it was fun writing this. How about some review, hmm? ;)<strong>

**Also, if you're a fan of Naruto and Fairy Tail, please visit my profile. Thanks!**


End file.
